


A White Adventure

by HittingTheFan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Adventure, Coming of Age, Experimental, Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HittingTheFan/pseuds/HittingTheFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlas just wants to get out of Nuvema<br/>The best way to do so is to become a Pokemon Trainer</p><p>If you're gonna be be a trainer, you've got to be the very best...</p><p> </p><p>... Like no one ever was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Days

Chapter One: Summer Days

My name is Atlas. I’m sixteen (as of today), incredibly bored and I live in some tiny dead town called Nuvema.  
Seriously the only object of interest is the Pokémon lab and even then the professors are out and about, can’t really blame them.  
As previously stated, up until this point in time things have been boring. I wasn’t allowed to get even a traveller class trainer card let alone anything remotely interesting.  
The only entertainment in this deadbeat town is the two other kids my age. I think the only reason we’re friends is because there’s no one else.

There’s Cheren, who is the over-achiever perfectionist. He’s a Mr-Smarty-Pants and a condescending dick, especially when his over educated, workaholic parents are in town. The amount of Unrealistic Expectations in that household is rather breathtaking.

The other girl in town is Bianca. She’s kind of a wallflower really, she’s happy to fade into the background when Cheren and I are having a bitch fight. Thinking about it, Bianca is the victim of Unrealistic Expectations too. He dad expects that as soon as she is of age, that she finds herself a husband, settles down and spends the rest of her life in the kitchen like a good woman should. Thankfully Bianca isn’t too happy with that plan, and her stubborn is starting to emerge.

Then there’s me. I’m, as Mr-Grumpy-Pants likes to rant, a bastard child and will come to no good just like my no good mother! Back in the day mum was a pokemon trainer, League Rank. I don’t know how far she got, but it ended up with a team slaughter, a baby from a drunken pity party and the last sixteen years stuck in some nowhere town.

Anyway, as previously stated, it’s my birthday today and hopefully something exciting will happen!

-0-

Okay.  
Holy Mew, I don’t believe it!  
I’ve got a Pokémon. A starter Pokémon. An oshawott and this is the greatest day of life!  
I’m currently leaning against Bianca’s house, kind of just starting at Oshawott’s pokeball as the argument inside is getting louder. First sounds of something breaking and I’ll go inside to provide a distraction so Bianca can slip out. Mr-Grumpy-Pants won’t do much to me, remembers mum’s right hook.

Thankfully it didn’t come to that, and, despite the screaming match, Bianca had a spring in her step as we walked briskly towards the Juniper Pokémon lab.  
Cheren is already waiting for us and if he didn’t have so much pride I imagine he would be all but bouncing on the spot.  
Not that I could blame him if he were. It’s not every day that rookie trainers start off with League Rank trainers cards.

The usual process is this:  
At ten you can apply at a Pokémon centre or gym for Traveller rank, which means you get a Pokémon and can travel around and only battle wild Pokémon.  
Next you can apply for a Battle rank card, which means you can battle anyone else who is also ranked to battle.  
If you’re feeling like a real hotshot you can try and get a recommendation to go up to League Rank from either a Pokémon professor, gym leader, a Class 9 or over League Rank trainer, the Champion or former Champion. Despite the number of people you can petition, gaining League Rank and thus being able to challenge the Pokémon League doesn’t happen that often.  
As expected, we’re kind of excited.

-0-

I’m on route one.  
Just Leviathan and I.  
Yeah, I named my oshawott after a sea monster. I think he approved?  
So I’m out on route one and I’m gonna catch a pokemon.  
Movement caught my eye.  
“Hey, Leviathan! Something’s over there!” I point towards the pine trees that line the road.  
“Osha!”  
Huh? Why isn’t Leviathan attacking? I could have sworn it was a wild pokemon. I move closer curious.  
Oh  
It’s a baby Lillipup. Sooo cute! The poor thing is so small- BLOODY HELL! Little rat just tried to bite me! And is now growling. Cutely.  
I’m fairly certain Leviathan is laughing at me. Okay, so he’s just kind of looking at me as if I’m a moron, but I’m sure he’s laughing on the inside…  
I’m calling the Lillipup Vincent. He seems to be rather fond of rolling around in the sun and napping. He did chase Leviathan for a good ten minutes. I wonder what that was about.

-0-

I’m glad I made it to Accumula Town. My team and I have spent the day rampaging up and down route one. Little Vincent is exhausted. I made the mistake of calling him small out loud and he chased me around for ten minutes. I think he may be a bit sensitive.  
It turns out that Professor Juniper, Cheren and Bianca where waiting for me at the pokemon centre for most of the day.  
Oops.

-0-

We’ve been training along route one for the best part of a week. Both Leviathan and Vincent are growing like weeds. Vincent keeps biting off more than he can chew. Thankfully a passer-by witnessed one of his less than glorious battles and offered us a potion.  
Surprisingly Mum has been a big help too. I was kind of hesitant to talk to her, but professor Juniper called and told me to pull me head out of my ass and go let her know how I’m doing. I’m glad I did. Mum’s quite good a healing hurt pokemon.  
I’ve been surprized by the lack of awkward between us. Mum tends to act strange around trainers. Maybe it’s because she witnessed me getting chased and slobbered on by Vincent after I made the mistake of calling him small again?

-0-

I was surprized to see Cheren again and Accumula. I haven’t seen either him or Bianca since that first day.  
Cheren dragged me to this pokemon liberation rally. Apparently its educational or something. Of course I fail see how a group of people like Team Plasma expect to be taken seriously when they’re running around dressed like LARPers and their cult leader just creeps me right out.

After the rally Cheren was getting quite into his condescending rant when we were approached by some weird looking kid. As soon as he started rambling on how he could talk to pokemon, Cheren got his Condescending Bitch Face on. Which got more and more intense as this N guy started exclaiming how my pokemon surprized him.  
That kind of confused me. Talk to pokemon? I was only just getting the hang of my pokemon’s body language, like Leviathan’s You-Can-Not-Expect-Me-To-Eat-This face and Vincent’s ‘s’ word twitch.  
I glanced down at the Lillipup in question and was surprized to see the lazy puppy sitting almost at attention and starting intently and the green haired lanky guy.  
My mind was dragged back into the conversation when N mentioned a battle.  
I smiled.  
This I could do.  
“You up for this, Vin?”  
Vin gave an enthused yip and strolled forward as N sent out a purloin.  
The fight was no effort at all, and in two moves, Vincent had the purloin pinned. N recalled his pokemon and Vin looked rather pleased with himself.  
I couldn’t help picking him and cooing at how much ass he kicked.  
N gave us a confused look and wondered off.  
Huh, weird guy.


	2. The Golden Path

_My god, an update, who'd have thunk it  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Golden Path**

The day after the Plasma Rally, I found myself traipsing towards route 3. I wanted to catch another pokemon and my excitement passed onto Leviathan and Vincent.

We'd only just started when I got a phone call from Mum asking where I was. It was strange, but I guess Mum's just having an empty nest moment.

Our new team member is a patrat I've called Scarlett. At the moment she's stalking around our campsite, keeping watch. Despite how she looks, Scarlett isn't anything like the more… rabid members of her species that we have come up against.

I was brushing the knots out of Vincent, a process that reduced him to putty when Scarlett gave a shrill cry.

I leaped up, still holding Vincent who was now wide awake and Leviathan swiftly made his way over to Scarlett.

"Atlas?" I heard my Mum call. Leviathan and Vincent both relaxed. Scarlett, while not standing down, stopped looking quite so psychotic.

Mum stepped into the ring of light cast by the camp fire with a yamask following close behind.

"Hey, mum. What brings you out here?" I gestured around our little campsite after putting Vincent down.

"Oh, I was just checking up on you," she bent down to give Vincent a scratch "Ah, you have a new pokemon with you." Mum crouched down and held out her hand for Scarlett to sniff.

"Mum, this is Scarlett, Scarlett, this is my mum," I gave the introductions and Scarlett glanced at me once before moving closer to mum.

Mum introduced me to her yamask, Ancient, one of her only remaining pokemon. He seemed rather sad.

Mum decided to crash the night, claiming nostalgia, and the next morning the both of us set out for Nuvema town as I wanted to train Scarlett along route 1 to help her catch up to her teammates.

It was a few hours after dawn that we broke camp and turned home. The reason mum came out looking for me was to give me a pair boots made for people who gallivant about the countryside.

My team and I spent a week training along route one and with ever battle Scarlett seemed to get more and more withdrawn.

I was patching up a cut she'd gotten when it occurred to me that maybe she didn't want to battle.

I asked her and was given a shy nod. I told her not to worry, that if she didn't want to fight I wouldn't make her.

"Don't worry about getting sent to Juniper yet, there's still room on the team for you to tag along,'

Next thing I know, I have an armful of happy, squirming patrat.

* * *

After Scarlett declared herself a pacifist, we made our way back to route three.

The next two weeks were spent battling and exploring along the route. There were several other battle ranked trainers along the route, and having already battled each other, two youngsters and I would gather up fallen leaves into huge pile then jump into them while the boy's sister stood around glaring at us.

Scarlett and Vincent had a blast and even Leviathan cracked a smile, though it did take him half an hour to build a leaf pile that met his standards.

It was during these two weeks that I noticed that Vincent was developing a bad habit. It started with an ultraball he proudly dropped at my feet.

I wasn't that suspicious really, we were wandering a fair way off the beaten track and, hey, free ultraball. I really should have known better then to encourage him, but there's a reason we're known as starving trainers. The most common thing a trainer spends their money on is medicine and healing supplies for their pokemon.

So I didn't put my foot down like I should have. It was quite the wakeup call when he dropped a **FREAKING GOLD NUGGET** in my lap!

I was torn between taking the nugget to the police or the Pokemart. Either way I needed to sit Vincent down and have a serious conversation about Taking Things That Aren't Yours.

My team and I had spent the last two weeks roughing it in the countryside and I decided enough was enough; we really needed to revisit civilization again.

Dusk was approaching as I made my way to Striaton City. My pokemon were all resting in their pokeballs after a long day of grinding.

I had just about reached the edge of the city when I heard Bianca yell out at me.

"Hey, Atlas! Long time so see! I've gotten better you know, so how bout a battle?!" She sounded so excited that I didn't have the heart to say no, it's been so long since I've seen her so enthusiastic.

And let's face it, my team, tired as they maybe, are total beasts.

The battle went the same way as last time, only with less tackle spam. The loss didn't dampen Bianca's spirits and we parted ways cheerfully.

* * *

The next morning I went to the pokemart to cash in the nugget in order to purchase supplies (Oh, Mew, I didn't steal this, I swear. My pokemon has Pick Up), in typical starving trainer fashion. After our re-supply, Leviathan and I made our way to the gym.

I was kind of nervous, really. How do you know if you're ready to challenge a gym? I almost chickened out along the way but every time I so much as slowed down Leviathan would glare bloody murder at me. At least he felt he was ready.

With some reasoning I concluded that if it was a struggle to defeat the gym trainers, we really weren't ready.

Of course it turns out that, after all that angsting and mental prep talks, the gym leaders had goofed off somewhere.

Balls.

The old dude who was hanging around the gym, Clyde, said that the leaders had gone to the trainers school.

Thus started my brief wild swanna chase.

I found the trainers school, no problem. It was packed with annoying little kids all hoping that if they got a high enough scores the local gym leaders would grant them League Rank.

Amongst the pandemonium of hyper kids, stood Cheren. I asked him if he'd seen the gym leaders, which he hadn't and was a condescending arse about it. I was eager when he challenged me to a battle.

I'll show his smug self.

This battle was more of a challenge then Bianca, Cheren had trained his snivy well and Leviathan was unable to dodge its vine whip.

A quick switch and Vincent quickly rectified the problem and Leviathan smacked around the purrloin with little trouble.

Grumpily, Cheren went back to studying the chalkboard.

I then went back to the gym where I was greeted by one of the leaders. He looked me up and down and told me I should train at the Dreamyard before vanishing into the gym.

Feeling insulted, Leviathan and I stalked into the Dreamyard, both of us spoiling for a fight.

We were promptly disappointed. After thrashing the only two trainers wandering around, we stared longingly at the long grass further into the complex. I thought I'd found a way to get in, but it was blocked with over grown plants.

A lady giving away abandoned pokemon said we'd need cut to get through. I thought about adopting a fire monkey that would give me a type advantage at the gym, but, due to the pokemon conservation laws, it would count as my one permitted catch in the area and I wouldn't be able to try my luck with the Mysterious Tempting Grass Beyond My Reach.

I was broken out of my indecision by something tugging on my pants. Looking down I saw Leviathan giving me his Serious Business Face. He held eye contact as he shook his head once. Glancing back at the carer I told her no.

Leviathan was right; we didn't need a type advantage to put that arrogant twat in his place.

With a head of righteous fury, Leviathan and I stormed out of the Dreamyard and right into the gym.

Leviathan crushed the gym trainers beneath his tiny feet and it wasn't long before we stood before the three gym leaders.

Because Oshawott was my starter, I'd be battling the grass specialist, Cilan.

Frankly I can't believe I was nervous about this battle. It took Vincent little effort to beat Cilan's lillipup and pansage into submission. The other two leaders were laughing and Cilan looked miffed.

The four of us were all gobsmacked when Vincent gave a yawn and decided to evolve. In response to our surprise he shot us a look that was part smug and 'bitch, please' before curling up on my foot for a nap.

"Well," Cilan cleared his throat, "We present to you the Trio Badge. With this badge you are now a Class 2 League Rank Trainer and can now use the HM move Cut outside of battle," Cilan smiled at me and handed over my first badge.

"Congratulations, Atlas, and good luck from here on out!"

* * *

My team and I were resting up at the pokemon centre when this bespectacled bean pole of a woman burst in, grabbed my arm and dragged me to her house while talking a hundred miles a minute.

Her family all gave me bemused looks as I was dragged passed them and one even laughed at my predicament.

Humph.

The crazy lady, Professor Fennel, is apparently an old college buddy of Professor Juniper. Aforementioned professor has apparently volunteered my serviced to Fennel...

My task is simple. I'm to teach one of my pokemon cut, which I can now conveniently use, and take myself to the Dreamyard and search for loot. Specifically something called 'Dream Dust'...

Seems legit.

Scarlett was happy to learn to learn cut and took to the move well, much to the detriment of the surrounding flora. The tangled mess that blocked the way further into the Dream Yard didn't stand a chance.

It was at this point that Bianca rocked up. She was happy to help me search for the elusive Dream Dust.

We'd only just started to explore when we stumbled across two LARPers who were beating a strange pink pokemon.

Predictably a battle broke out, but Leviathan shut it down in two moves. Unfortunately the LARPers didn't get the hint and continued to abuse the poor pokemon.

Before things could take a really nasty turn, the situation got weird...

I'm still fuzzy on the details, but before I completely blacked out I could hear the LARPers screaming.

* * *

It was evening when I was awoken by a concerned Professor Fennel. Looking around I saw Leviathan stretching and Bianca rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The quiet was shattered by Fennel's excited squeal. She found the Dream Dust, ranted Science at Bianca and I before rushing off to her lab.

"Feel free to head off too, Atlas. I'm going to stay here for a while, see if that poor pokemon needs help!" Bianca said as she helped me up before rushing off, stars in her eyes. She's always loved that pink flower-y stuff.

With nothing else to grab my attention, I turned to leave the ruins only to freeze when an unholy screeching echoed throughout the area. I took off running, thinking that Bianca had gotten herself in trouble, fell in a mud puddle or caught the girly-mon.

I rushed into the long grass were the cries were loudest. I stumbled to a halt as I caught sight of the commotion. Imagine my surprise when a wild purrloin came barreling towards me with little Scarlett hanging off its ear.

Its embarrassing to admit to now, but I did scream. Just a little. Shh!

Before I could embarrass myself further, I gathered my wits and tossed a pokeball, or two, at the rampaging purrloin.

In the ringing silence of the aftermath, I heard Bianca's faint yell.

"Are you okay, Atlas? I heard a scream!"

"It's all good. No screams here," Deny, deny, deny~

**Author's Note:**

> Atlas spends a lot of her time surprized...


End file.
